


What

by k2_b0



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, btw! this was written in january so. it old, help.., sry but i just really wanted to post something, this is for my college au that never saw the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Losing your necklace in the middle of a park... how unlucky could you get?





	What

**Author's Note:**

> h. so this is a writers block piece from early january! i actually still stan inushima even now so i might write more for my satoshiki college au eventually. anyways enjoy ig

Kai was having the shittiest day of his life.

Alright, maybe that was an overstatement, but still. It had been pretty damn shitty. First, his entire friend group found out that fucking Yuuya-Shitbag-Kizami was going out with Kurosaki, causing Tohko to practically shut down, which, by ripple effect, ruined everyone's moods. Then he spilled coffee on his favorite shirt, a plain white tee with a graphic of a popular American band on it, meaning that he had to go to his apartment and change into a stupid purple shirt that had the word "pussy" printed across it in English in a dumb font. After that he remembered that he had therapy the next day. And after that, to make things worse, he ended up losing his favorite necklace in the very park he went to to relax.

Fucking ironic, right?

"Shit," He growled, digging through the grass on his hands and knees. How the hell did he even lose it? It had been put together like usual, and he was sure it hadn't broken so what the hell? 

He leaned back on his haunches to wipe the sweat from his forehead and was about to continue his desperate search as he heard a laugh from nearby. His head snapped to the left and he saw a guy, a random goddamn stranger with wavy brown hair and a dumb looking sweater fucking laughing at him. 

He narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips into a snarl as he said, "the fuck you laughin' at, bitch?" The man immediately stopped his laughter and instead settled for a cheerful smile.

"I'm not really laughing at anything, don't worry! I just thought you sort of looked like a dog, crawling around like that."

What the fuck.

Was this dude an idiot or a masochist? Or some sort of sadist? Kai didn't know the difference and he honestly didn't care. "The fuck did you say to me?" He asked, standing up all the way now. "Did you just call me a dog? You wanna fuckin' throw down?"

His therapist told him to watch himself in situations like this because "not everyone is out to get you, Kai!" And "sometimes insults are accidental!" But in this situation who could blame the redhead for getting ready to Destroy This Bitch™?

"Ah!" The guy dropped his cheerful look, thank fuck, and leaned foward, waving his hands around like some kind of goddamn anime character. "No, no! I didn't mean to start a fight! I just- um- What are you looking for?"

Nice save. "None of your business. Just keep watching people like a freak from your bench, or whatever you were doing over there."

"Ehh?" The man yelped, "Please, let me help you! Take me helping you as my apology for upsetting you! Wouldn't that work out? And I wasn't watching people! I was just waiting for my dearest Sayaka-chan! Although she's almost three hours late....."

Ouch. Kai felt a pang of sympathy as the man said the last part. Getting stood up was never fun, even if you were some sort of people-watching freak.

"Fine, whatever," Kai sighed, "I'm looking for my necklace. It's about this long," he held out his arms to show the specified length, "and it's silver. Think you can find it, dumbass?"

The stranger lit up and nodded, "of course! My beloved used to make me find her things all the time!" 

He rolled up his sleeves and pant legs before dropping to the ground, and Kai rolled his eyes before continuing his own search.

They dug around in silence for what must have been only a minute before the brunette man piped up from behind him. "Oh, hey! I forgot to ask your name! Mine's Inumaru Haruyuki, but you can call me whatever you want!"

Kai huffed out a laugh, "oh yeah? Mines Shimada Kai, so you better not forget it, dumbass!"

Inumaru must have been satisfied with that because he started to hum to himself and continued searching. 

After five more minutes of looking in silence Inumaru yelled again. "Hey!! Shimada-san! Is this it?" He was holding up a thin and shining string, his eyes sparkling as brightly as the metal between his fingers. 

Kai jumped up from where he was, a grin cracked across his face. He ran towards Inumaru and grabbed the jewelry from his hands, "Oh hell yeah!! That's it!"

Inumaru reciprocated his smile full force and laughed, "I'm glad I could help! The necklace is really nice, it would've sucked if it had stayed missing!"

The sun glinted in his eyes and shone off of his hair in an orange glow, and Kai had to admit that the guy wasn't the most awful looking person out there.

He sighed, readying himself for not being a total pussy.

"Yo, do wanna go get something to drink?" He asked. "I mean, you're pretty hot, so it'll be my treat. Especially cause I made you crawl around in the grass for fifteen minutes. And because I tried to fight you earlier, I guess."

Inumaru went red in the face before wringing his hands nervously, "Ah, Id love to but.... I'm waiting for my Sayaka-chan. She should be here any minute."

"Man, I hate to be the one to say this, but she stood you up," Kai said, "but that doesn't mean you've gotta do the same to me." He smirked and laughed awkwardly.

The red in the other's face deepened even more as his eyes widened. "Ah, um! I can't just betray Sayaka-chan," he muttered, "but I guess that it's starting to get kind of cold.... I can send her a text and then she wouldn't have to come out here anymore.... hmm...."

Inumaru chewed on his thumbnail as he mumbled to himself, and Kai curled in on himself, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscience.

"Oi," he growled, "whats your answer, dumbass?"

Inumaru grinned again, and it was Kai's turn to go red. "I'll go on a date with you," he said, "especially because you're cute! Not as cute as Sayaka-chan, of course, but I still like redheads!"

Kai swept a hand through his hair and smirked, trying to play off his embarrassment, "nice. So, where do you wanna go? I did say that I'll be paying."

"I think I'd enjoy it anywhere we went," Inumaru said, "but I recommend that café that opened recently! I went there with my co-worker last week and their parfaits were really good!"

"Oh, nice," Kai smiled, "but we should get goin' before it gets totally dark."

"Ah, right!"

They walked down the sidewalk with their shoulders bumping, Kai's necklace hanging partway from his pocket.

Maybe he could end his day on a not-so-shitty note.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno this was kind of a Rushed and sloppy one shot but... idk. i think theyre cute :(
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
